Phenom
by PsychosisPoet
Summary: Mutants are not born, but are created. Therefore, every mutant has a purpose, be it killing machine or caring healer. But what if the mutant didn't want a purpose? What if they simply wanted to be...human?
1. The Hatchlings

**"Are you sure you can control them?"**

**"I've watched both of them since birth. I know we can."**

**"Even though we've never done it at this scale before?"**

**"That's why there are two of them. If we cannot harness the male's superior power, we will simply use the female instead."**

**"I still don't like this. We're destroying everything they've ever known."**

**"We have the right to do that. War is coming, and we're going to be ready."**

He had no idea how long he had been there. In fact, he didn't know where he was. He didn't know what he was either. Well, there was some uncertainty at least. He was human, wasn't he? Yes, he had to be. But did all humans feel like this? Did all humans look like this? Did all humans live as he lived? Of the last point, he was certain - no human he had ever heard of lived in a liquid filled tank, breathing through a mask. Therefore, if he was human, something was wrong. 

All these thoughts ran through his mind in less then a second. He was strangely calm, and his senses were heightened - so maybe the seriousness of the situation was beneath him? Whatever his reason, he did not panic, did not for one moment think he was in danger. He knew at any moment he could simply break the tank and climb out – 

Almost as soon as the thought occurred to him, his arm flashed and smashed through the glass wall of the tank, sweeping him outward onto the floor. He coughed, his lungs adjusting to *real* air, which was rather hard for someone who had breathed through a filter for the past few months. 

The past few months? He shook his head, trying to remember more. Nothing. Except…there! At the edge of memory came flashes, and from these flashes came information - he was being held here against his will, he WAS human, and…a girl? Strange, but he could clearly remember having at some time seen a girl in this place, a girl that had been held just as he had been. Surely not…he quickly glanced around the room, searching for another tank. Blank walls, blinking machinery and a few x-rays greeted him…but no tank. He grumbled and ran out the door, searching for the girl.

At the same time, another figure was stirring in a similar environment. This figure was very much like the other one, except it was a female. She yawned as best as she could in a mask, slowly opening her eyes to see her strange home that was not home. She peered around the room, her eyes at last centering on a lone figure that stood in the doorway. She waved to him. He smiled back and moved to a control panel next to her tank, his eyes running across the various levers, dials, and displays. After puzzling it out, he finally sighed and flicked his right wrist, causing 4-inch long claws to extend from between his knuckles. He casually slashed at the control panel until the liquid drained out of her tank and the door popped open.

"Thank you," she said, pulling the mask off her face. 

"No problem," He replied, flicking his wrist again and watching the claws slide back into his hand. "You're Rhys, aren't you?"

"Yes. And you're Sarin?"

He nodded. "Those can't be our real names, you know."

Rhys smiled and suddenly laughed. It was a childish laugh, a laugh that was somehow innocent yet ruthless at the same time. "What was your first clue?"

"I knew such a name could never belong to such a beautiful girl."

 "Oh, so you're the charmer now, aren't you? That's not the way I remember you."

Sarin's face instantly brightened. "So you know me?"

"I remember you, at least. Funny, isn't it, that we're speaking so causally in such a strange place?"

"I know. But I can't help it. It's as if my mind strays away from that subject. I had to force myself to even remember you."

"Perhaps it's for the better. At least we're not running around in a panic."

"Even though that would be the human thing to do."

"Look at us, Sarin. We're not human."

For the first time he allowed his gaze the travel below her face, and he fully saw the truth of her statement. Her skin looked somewhat like dirty gold – that was the only example he could come up with – and had a rough texture that reminded him of a lizard. Two large bat-like wings extended from her back, and her hair was the color of bronze. 

He looked down at his hand, only to see that the color and texture of his skin was the same. Although he didn't have wings, he did have claws – and the scars between his knuckles were a painful reminder. He raised his head and looked sadly into Rhys's eyes.  

"You're right, my friend. We're not human, and I don't think we ever were."


	2. The Zealot

Zealot opened the door and stared into the darkness. 

It was always dark in Father's office. Zealot wasn't sure why – such an edict did not exist. One of the perks of the title, he guessed – the ability to remain unknown, to be nothing more then a whispered name, a fleeting thought. Zealot stood at the doorway, hands folded in respect, waiting until he was named.

"Enter, Solon."

Zealot smiled as he stepped forward. Father had chosen a worthy name for him this time. Solon, the wise and skillful lawgiver…Zealot already knew his job would be judgment. "You asked for me, Father?"

He heard a slight rustling, and it was clear that Father had stood up. "Yes, Zealot Solon. Word has reached me that you claim to have a power…"

Zealot nodded. "Yes, and what I claim is true, as you have heard today and in the days before."

"And how do you know the truth of your power?"

"I received a vision, and Deus gave me his blessing."

"As I give you ours." Father sat back down again. "You have a gift, Zealot Solon, and I want you to use that gift. On the desk before you is a leather sheath. Take it."

Zealot reached out his hand and found the object. "I have it, Father. How may I use this item?"

"It's a dagger, my son. It has the same taste for Demon blood that you do. Take it, and keep it with you always. It shall help you in the times ahead." 

"Yes, I understand," Zealot said as he drew the shining blade.

"A warning, though. The blade is partly Demon itself, so do not let it cut you, lest you be corrupted."

He quickly sheathed the blade and stuck the pouch inside his robes.  "Yes, Father. I understand. Where shall I hunt?"

"Have you ever heard of the Manji clan?"

"No Father. What is it?"

"It is a family of ungodliness. Isao Manji, the Father of the clan, must be slain. Find him and rid the world of his evil. Kill every Demon you sense."

Zealot nodded and backed out of the room. "Yes, Father…."


	3. The Tiger

_What the hell_ happened?_ He felt as if something had been interrupted…_But what?_ He asked himself. He searched his memories, trying to make sense of the flashes of information. A word here, an image there…but nothing definite. Nothing that could tell him where he was. Or who he was. Or __what he was. _

Tired…so tired. He had never felt so stiff. A rush of cool air flowed over him…sounds reached him, but his mind was drifting from thought to thought, never settling. The dim light around him grew brighter. He peeled back his eyelids and looked up. Two creatures stood over him. They both were rather tall and thin, though they were muscular. One was male and the other female – he could tell that not by any noticeable anatomy, but only by what parts of their bodies were covered. It seemed strange to him that he noticed their size and sex first, because their skin color was rather…abnormal. _Why didn't I see that earlier?_ He wondered. The male, his eyes seeming to glow with a yellow light, leaned down to have a closer look at him.

"Strange…I don't remember you," he said to himself.

"Nor do I," agreed the female. She kneeled besides him. "Do you have a name?"

_Name? He wondered. Random syllables rushed through his brain and memories with them. He struggled to latch on to any one of them, but they all disappeared in an instance. All he could do was guess. "Jin?"_

The male seemed to glare at him. "Is that a statement or a question?"

"Jin…it's Jin," he finally said.

"Well congratulations," the male said, seeming to growl. "You can remember more then either of us can. Just call me Sarin and her Rhys." He laughed aloud, and Jin saw that he had fangs. "Of course, those names mean nothing to us…you might as well call us Demon #1 and Demon #2, eh?"

Jin shook his head, trying to clear it as much as he could, while raising himself up on his elbows. _These strange creatures…in this strange place…"…Why aren't I scared of you two?"_

Rhys shrugged. "That's what we've been trying to figure out ourselves. We all look like Hell's spawn, but we're not afraid. We think that we're not supposed to be for some reason, although it would be the normal human reaction to run away screaming by now."

_So we're not human…speaking of which…Jin looked down at his body. He was wearing the same strange leatherish clothing that Rhys and Sarin was…but he was covered in…fur? Yes, fur, bronze fur, the same color as Rhys's hair. "What the heck?" he practically yelled. "What am I, a cat?" _

Rhys looked concerned. "Um…well you do have a tail."

Jin jumped to his feet and turned to examine it. Yes, a tail! A striped one, for that matter. He glared at both of them. "What am I…"

Rhys stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know…but we don't know what we are either. Whatever we are, we're going to find some answers, alright? Just stay with us."

Sarin stood back and sighed. "If it helps any, there was a few words and numbers that showed up on the door as I cut the circuits…"

Jin stared at him and made a rolling motion with his hand, urging him to continue. 

Sarin bit his lip and looked down at the ground. "I can't remember the numbers, but the words were 'Tora Project'"

Jin's eyes grew wide, and he looked at his fur-covered hand. "Tiger Project…then that means…" He made a palm fist and flexed his fingers inward. Four claws extended directly from the knuckles themselves, curving over his fingers and ending in sharp points. He did the same with his left hand, but flexed his fingers more carefully this time. The claws came out slowly, almost tauntingly. He lifted his hands and examined the claws carefully. "Hm…a little over two inches…not bad, not bad at all. I could do some real damage with these things." He looked up and smiled at the two. "It seems that I won't need your help after all…you both don't know anything more then I do, so there's no use talking anymore." He made a motion for the doorway, but Sarin stepped in front of him. Rhys looked like she was about to say something, but Sarin silenced her with a look.

Sarin took a deep breath and tried to stare down Jin. "We're going to stay together," he simply said.

Jin literally growled at him. "You two can search through this maze as much as you want, but I just want out." He glanced at his claws again. "If you want to stop me, kill me."

Sarin flicked his right wrist, extending his own claws. "So be it…"


End file.
